omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Sisters
|-|Lilith sisters= |-|Lilith= |-|Astaroth= |-|Morrigan= Character Synopsis The Lilith sisters were the first succubi who ever existed, created by Minagi in her own image. All other succubi are based on the basic design of the Lilith sisters. The oldest is Lilith, who has violet-colored hair. The second-born is Astaroth, whose appearance is rather demonic even for a succubus. The youngest is Morrigan, who's brash and playful but still maintains the classic cruelty of a succubus. These 3 succubi are absurdly powerful, able to match seraphim in 1-on-1 combat and are easily capable of wiping out an entire platoon of power-tier angels single-handedly. They lived many centuries ago, but in a paradox, they've come from a parallel timeline where Alipheese wiped out Ilias and all light to stop the spread of chaos in the present of the main timeline. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C with High 2-A hax resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Lilith sisters, Lilith, Astaroth, Morrigan Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old, possibly millions of years old Classification: Demon, Succubus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Energy, Light and Life manipulation (Their mere auras are capable of stimulating someone and draining their life force away, either drawing it out over the course of many minutes or reducing them to bones and totally dry skin in an instant, depending on what they feel like doing), Wind manipulation (Can manipulate the wind to attack enemies, comparable to Alma Elma who can do the same), Space-time manipulation (Comparable to high angels, who can casually mess with space-time), Acausality, Empathetic manipulation (Can overwhelm an opponent with stimulation to the point where they can't think straight), Resistance to Death manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction and Matter manipulation. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ ''' with '''High Multiversal+ hax/resistance (Treated as beings far superior to Luka and essentially anyone in his party at the time, who were able to The Apoptosis in Tartarus, who are the immune system of space-time itself. Later would help defeat Adramelech, who is able to effortlessly destroy universes on a conceptual level via control over chaos.) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of moving and fighting within chaos) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Universal+ '(Far above Luka and his party, who fought The Apoptosis in Tartarus. Can fight Adramelech, who are able to destroy universes and their essential concepts) 'Durability: At least Universe Level+ '(Can take attacks from Luka and company, and casually shrug off their attacks. The damage Astaroth suffered after their battle against her in Luddite was described as barely any more than scratches.) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very high (They know about how the entire multiverse works, including the fact that since Luddite village didn't exist in the fundamental history, they were free to lay it waste without causing harm to the multiverse. Comparable to high angels, who they fight frequently.) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aero:' That particular magic attack that wiped out my entire team every time it was used. Wind-empowered, omnidirectional. *'Energy drain:' They grab you, hold you down and drain your life force in you-know-what kind of methods. Extra Info: This is a collective page for 3 characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monster Girls Category:Sadists Category:Life-Force Users Category:Wind Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Factions Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Tier 2